


You Had Me From Hello

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	You Had Me From Hello

It was only a word. Just five letters spoken carefully, as if she weren't sure whether he was listening to her or not. Five letters, one word, and he understood the meaning of all those songs about love at first sight, about feeling, about falling.

He was all sweaty and tired, he was sure she never expected him to be that _human_ – even smelling like he hadn't showered in days. Yet she was there, locking her gaze to his, a smile upon her face, hope shining in her eyes.

And a word, five letters, to make his heart flutter.

"Hello."


End file.
